All I Know
by Feenstaub
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung von "All I Know" von JLaLa. "Das ist deine Mutter, Katniss Everdeen". Katniss und Peeta treffen sich unter anderen Umständen wieder.


Hallo da draußen!

Das ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Es ist „All I Know" von JLaLa, die ihr im Orginal hier lesen könnt: s/7958615/1/All-I-Know

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

I bruise you, you bruise me  
We both bruise too easily  
Too easily to let it show  
I love you, and that's all I know.  
-Art Garfunkel

Kapitel 1

Die Gebäude des Kapitoles leuchteten vor dem Fenster während Katniss den Brife las. Er kam erst fünf Minuten vorher an, dennoch konnte sie es kaum glauben. Haymitch war erst einige Monate krank, aber die Zirrhose war zu fortgeschritten um ihn lange leiden zu lassen. Wie jeder wusste, trank er jahrelange.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihn zum letzten Mal sah. Er sah aus dem Fenster an dem Tag, als sie verschwand. Er versuchte nicht sie aufzuhalten, aber selbst in der Dunkelheit sah sie seine Enttäuschung.

Katniss konnte ihm keine Schuld geben.

Haymitch hatte ich geschieben, bat sie zurück zu kommen, als sie das erste mal wegging. Aber es war zu schmerzhaft für sie. Ihre Nächte waren geplagt von Alpträumen und sie wachte in diesen Monaten schreiend auf. Häufig suchte sie seine starken Arme und süßen Küsse wenn die Aplträume kamen, aber sie erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass sie die eine war, die ihn verlassen hatte.

Ihr Mentor schrieb ihr Briefe, meistens um ihr klar zu machen das er krank war aber auch Fragen stellte – nicht bittend, damit sie zurück kam. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Probleme miteinander, die immer noch nicht gelöst waren und der sterbende Mann wollte sie ansprechen. Haymitch wollte sie von allem am meisten sehen. Als sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie seine strahlenden, blauen Augen.

„Katniss ?" Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Gale direkt hinter ihr, der sie einfach nur noch ansah. Ohne Nachzudenken rannte sie in seine Arme und er umarmte die zierliche Frau vor sich. „ Was ist passiert ?"

Sie drückte sich selbst weg und gestand: „ Haymitch ist tot !" . Katniss bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie weinte, bis sie die Tränenflecken auf dem Shirts ihres Freundes sah. „ Er wollte, dass ich ihn besucht ! Ich war zu feige es zu tun und jetzt ist es zu spät !"

Gale nahm den Brief und laß ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah wer der Absender war. Nachdem er den Brief weggelegt hatte, riss er sie erneut in seine Arme. „ Es tut mir so leid " . Er strich über ihre Haare. „ Soll ich dich begleiten ?" Ihre Antwort war ein Nicken, bevor er sagte: „ Johanna kommt gleich, wir nehmen den Zug alle zusammen. Los, pack etwas ein " .

Katniss ging in ihr Zimmer und er seufzte. Sie hatte sich sich in den letzten Jahren. Sie war krankhaft dünn und ihre Muskeln, die sie einst hatte, waren auch Mädchen, was er liebte war verschwunden, dafür stand dieser Schatten einer Frau an ihrer stelle. Jahre der Alpträume hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und er wusste, was auch immer der Arzt ihr gab, half nicht.

Gale nahm das Telephone. Johanna wusste immer was zu tun war.

Der Brief war kurz, hatte sie aber alle ziemlich durcheinander gebracht.

[i ] Haymitch ist tot.

Beerdigung ist dieses Wochenende.

Bitte, bitte komm.

Peeta [ /i ]

Johanna nahm die Jacke ihrer besten Freundin, bevor sie beide Gale folgte. Dieser saß schon am Fenster. Katniss nahm eine ihrer Schlaftabletten. Jeder wusste, warum sie die Pillen brauchte. Als Katniss vier Jahre zuvor zu ihr kam war sie kaputt und brauchte ihre beste Freundin. Sie beschlossen eine Wohnung in Distrikt 1 zu kaufen, da Katniss so weit wie möglich sein wollte.

Vier Jahre später war Katniss immer noch gebrochen und das Mädchen, dass in den Hunger Spielen kämpfte und sie gewann, schien verschwunden zu sein.

Johanna hatte sich auch verändert. Sie kümmerte sich gegen ihrem Charakter um eine Frau, die gegenüber von ihr schlief.

Sie sah Gale an, der einfach nur seine Arme und ihren Körper schlung Sie sorgte sich auch um ihn. Mehr als sie wollte.

„ Wie lange hat sie geweint, bevor du sie gefunden hast ?" fragte sie, als sie sich an ihn anlehnte.

„Vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Sie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie weinte " , Gale öffnete das Fenster, aus welchem man die vorbeiziehende Landschaft sehen konnte. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr in Distrikt 12 gewesen. Er fragte sich wie es seiner Familie ging, seinen Geschweistern, die ohne ihn aufgewachsen waren. „ Wir waren Jahr nicht mehr hier " .

„Sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass ihr durchgebrannt sein", scherzte sie. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass jeder dachte, dass Gale und Katniss zusammen wären. Was die Leute nicht wussten, war, dass Gale nicht in Katniss sondern in Johannas Bett schlief, während er bei ihnen war.

Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis die Leute zu korregieren, aber es gab diese Momente, in denen sich etwas in ihr tat, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah. Johanna wollte nicht händchenhaltend mit Gale durch das Kapitol spazieren, jedoch wollte sie nicht, dass Gale ignoruerte, dass sie ihm was bedeutete.

„Es hätte jederzeit passieren können, aber wir sind nicht mehr die selben", wiederholte er ehrlich.

Da war wieder dieser verdammte Schmerz.

„Nicht zu vergessen ist dieser blonde, blauäugige Elephant im Raum".

Manchmal, wenn sie sauer war oder sich ärgerte, wollte sie das klar auf der Hand liegende an den Kopf werfen, dass sie Peter verlassen hatte. Sie war diejenige, die einen Nachtzug nach District 2, wo Johanna lebte, nahm und nach einer Bleibe fragte.

„Du verstehst nicht was sie durchstehen musste" argumentierte Gale und Johanna schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

„Sie muss begreifen, dass sie die jedenige ist, die ihr Leben zu dem macht, was es jetzt ist", stellte Johanna fest, „Ich liebe Katniss aber es war ihre Wahl ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und sie muss damit leben. Du kannst nicht immer damit kommen, dass es die Spiele, Peeta oder ihre Alpträume waren. Es ist Zeit für die Konfrontation. Du kannst sie nicht immer davor schützen"

Johane wusste, sie klang wie - sie hasste dieses Wort- wie eine feste Freundin, aber sie musste ihre Würde behalten. Sie handete nicht gehässig oder eifersüchtig aber Gale brachte sie immer wieder dazu, so zu sein.

Gale zog sie an sich, „du hast recht. Ich werde dich nicht behindern". Er küsste den höchsten Punkt ihres Hauptes. „Bist du eifersüchtig? Du weist, das mit uns ist nicht so wie ich und Katniss".

„Ich weis nicht wovon du redest", erwiederte sie lachend zu sich selbst. Sie wendete sich zum Fenster, um die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen und sie sahen sich selbst, schauend auf die grauen Ansammlungen der Gebäude, die Distrikt 12 waren, anzusehen.

Katniss erwachte durch das Ruckeln des Zuges. Sie waren da.

„Guten morgen, Kleine", sagte Johanna als sie saß, „wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht!"

„So siest du auch aus", erwiederte sie und setzte sich zu Katniss. Sie befreite Katniss Haare von dem Band, legte eine Strähne des dichten Haares in ihre Hand, führte ihre gespreizte Hand durch sie, um die Haare zu entknoten. Dann nahm sie eine neue Strähne. Als sie fertig war machte sie ihr einen Zopf, sodass sie etwas mehr vorzeigbar war. „So, jetzt siehst du wie das missmutige Mädchen aus, das ich in den Spielen traf". Katniss erbrachte ein kleines Lächen, worauf Johanna snaft ihre Hand drückte.

Gale betrat den Raum nach der Morgenwäsche um die beiden Frauen zusammen vorzufinden. Er dachte daran, wie er Johanna seinen Eltern vorstellte. Sie hatte es nie angesprochen und er wusste nicht, ob es die beste Zeit dafür war.

„Wo werden wir bleiben?", fragte Johanna.

„Haymitch's Haus", erwederte er, „meine Mutter hatte Jahre für ihn geputt und sie wollte wissen, ob da Sachen waren, die sie haben wollte".

Katniss sah ihre Freunde an und sagte: „Ich denke nicht".

„Nun, es ist ein nettes Haus und es ist sehr gemütlich. Wir werden es bequem haben, während wir hier sind", gab Johanna ihren Senf dazu.

„Lebt Peeta immer noch hier? Im Dorf der Sieger?" meinte Katniss, wobei ihre Stimme sehnsüchtig klang.

„Ich weis es nicht, Kätzchen", erwiederte Gale liebevoll. Sie lächelte. es war schön ihren alten Spitznamen zu hören.

Als ihre Füße den Boden berührten fühlte sie sich klapprig. Es hat fünf Jahre gedauert um zurück zu kommen. Es war tröstlich und füchterlich zugleich den alten, bekannten Geruch ihrer Kindheit zu riechen. Ihre Tasche tragend folgte sie ihren Freunden, die nebeneinander standen.

Es war schön, das zu sehen.

Die drei bewegten sich Richtung Hauptstraße, wo die ersten Menschen ihren Tag begannen. Unnütz zu erwähnen, dass sie einen Eindruck hinterließen. Sie hörten das Geflüstere, als sie die Menschen passierten. Gale winkte ein paar bekannten Menschen.

Katniss Bacuh rebelierte, als sie ein ihr sehr bekanntes Gebäude erreichten. Sie konnte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift [i]Mellark[/i] trug. Katniss stoppte einen Moment, in dem es hart war zu Atmen.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie den Geruch von frischem Brot wahrnahm. „Ich weis nicht, ob ich das schaffe".

„Ist das sein Laden?", fragte Johanna und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin. Katniss nickte nur und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich glaube Posy arbeitet hier". Er ging zu seinen Freunden und hob ihr Kinn, „vielleicht sollten wir nur zum Dorf der Sieger. Du siehst nicht gut aus".

„Ich schaff das, Gale", sagte Katniss in diesem Moment, „es ist nicht so, als ob ich durch Distrikt 12 ginge, mit der Angst er knnte hinter jeder Ecke auftauchen. Ich muss ihn sehen, früher oder später".

„Hey Katniss"[i]Peeta[/i]. Sie fühlte einen Schmerz in ihr.

„Ich schätze es ist ehr füher als später", flüssterte Johanna zu Gale, „Hey Peeta!" Sie ging zu dem Mann und umarmte ihn, „du siehst gut aus. Hebst wohl immernoch diese Mehlsäcke, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich hab andere Dinge, die mich auf trab halten", erwiederte er, immer noch Katniss anblickend. „Nett sich zu sehen, Gale". Er ging zu dem anderen und schüttelte ihm die Hand, „Posy ist in der Backerei, wenn du sie sehen willst. Mit Zoe".

„Zoe? Ist das ihr Name?", fragte Katniss plötzlich.

Seit er vor ihr stand, konnte sie ihn aufmerksam ansehen. Er war immernoch gut gebaut, aber etwas größer. Seine Haare waren dunkles blond, aber seine Augen hatten immer noch das selbe blau. Nach all der Zeit liebte sie es noch in seine Augen zu sehen. Wie auch immer, als er sie ansah, waren sie glanzlos. Früher hatten sie für sie gestrahlt.

„Irgendjemand musste ihr einen Namen geben", erwiederte er unfreundlich. Katniss schreckte zurück und fand sich selbst in Gales Amen wieder. Er plazierte eine förmliche Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie sah die Abgrenzung in Peetas Augen.

„Wer ist Zoe?", fragte Johanna.

Die Klingel der Backerei schellte und sie sahen das junge Mädchen auf Peeta zulaufen, während sie eine weiße Tasche umklammerte. Sie war vier oder fünf. Ihre Haut war bleich und ihre Augen blau. Ihr Gesicht war Herzförmig und ihre Nase war keck. Sie trug eine Latzhose und eine olive Jacke mit den kleinsten Schuhen, die Katniss je gesehen hatte.

Ihre auszeichnene Fähigkeit war ihr dunkles Haar, welches in einem einzelnen Zopf auf ihrem Rücken ruhte.

„Sie sieht aus wie...", Gale konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden.

„Daddy", das kleine Mädchen hielt den Rucksack freudig hoch, „Miss Posy machte Blaubeerenmuffins, aber sie sagte, ich müsse mit dir teilen". Sie drehte sich zu ihnen mit einem Lächeln um und Katniss Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. „Ich hab nicht genug Muffins für euch alle".

„Das macht nichts", sagte Johanna mit einem lachen und grinste Peeta an, „süßes Kind".

„Mein Name ist nicht Kind! Mein Name ist Zoe!", berichtigte das Mädchen sie. Gale konnte sich nicht helfen aber lachte über das Feuer, welches in den Augen des Mädchens loderte.

„Manieren, Zoe", ermahnte er sie liebevoll, „erinner dich, was Miss Effie dir das letzte Mal am Telefon sagte".

„Ich werde dieses Manierenzeug machen, aber nicht den Klamottenteil", began Zoe. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie während sie auf die drei zeigte.

Peeta begab sich auf die gleiche Höhe wie Zoe. „Das hier ist Mr. Gale, er ist Miss Posys älterer Bruder", erwähnte er, als er auf Gale zeigte. „Neben ihm ist Miss Johanna".

„Hey Zoe" begrüste Johanna sie.

„Wer ist sie?". Das kleine Mädchen wies von ihrem Platz aus stolz auf Katniss, „wir haben das selbe Haar!"

„Das ist deine Mutter, Katniss Everdeen".


End file.
